This invention relates to catalytic dewaxing of petroleum chargestocks wherein a liquid phase reactant is contacted with a gaseous phase reactant. In particular, it relates to an improvement in reactor configuration and operations for contacting multi-phase reactants in a fixed porous catalyst bed under continuous operating conditions, including techniques for controlling reaction temperature in the reactor.
Mineral oil lubricants are derived from various crude oil stocks by a variety of refining processes directed towards obtaining a lubricant base stock of suitable boiling point, viscosity, viscosity index (VI) and other characteristics. Generally, the base stock will be produced from the crude oil by distillation of the crude in atmospheric and vacuum distillation towers, followed by the separation of undesirable aromatic components and finally, by dewaxing and various finishing steps. Because aromatic components lead to high viscosity and extremely poor viscosity indices, the use of asphaltic type crudes is not preferred as the yield of acceptable lube stocks will be extremely low after the large quantities of aromatic components contained in the lubestocks from such crudes have been separated out; paraffinic and naphthenic crude stocks will therefore be preferred but aromatic separation procedures will still be necessary in order to remove undesirable aromatic components. In the case of the lubricant distillate fractions, generally referred to as the neutrals, e.g. heavy neutral, light neutral, etc., the aromatics will be extracted by solvent extraction using a solvent such as furfural, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, phenol or another material which is selective for the extraction of the aromatic components. If the lube stock is a residual lube stock, the asphaltenes will first be removed in a propane deasphalting step followed by solvent extraction of residual aromatics to produce a lube generally referred to as bright stock. In either case, however, a dewaxing step is normally necessary in order for the lubricant to have a satisfactorily low pour point and cloud point, so that it will not solidify or precipitate the less soluble paraffinic components under the influence of low temperatures.
A number of dewaxing processes are known in the petroleum refining industry and of these, solvent dewaxing with solvents such as methyl ethyl ketone (MEK), a mixture of MEK and toluene or liquid propane, has been the one which has achieved the widest use in the industry. Recently, however, catalytic dewaxing processes have entered use for the production of lubricating oil stocks and these processes possess a number of advantages over the conventional solvent dewaxing procedures. These catalytic dewaxing processes are generally similar to those which have been proposed for dewaxing the middle distillate fractions such as heating oils, jet fuels and kerosenes, of which a number have been disclosed in the literature, for example, in Oil and Gas Journal, Jan. 6, 1975, pp. 69-73 and U.S. Pat. Nos. RE 28,398, 3,956,102 and 4,100,056. Generally, these processes operate by selectively cracking the normal and slightly branched paraffins to produce lower molecular weight products which may then be removed by distillation from the higher boiling lube stock. A subsequent hydrotreating step may be used to stabilize the product by saturating lube boiling range olefins produced by the selective cracking which takes place during the dewaxing. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,894,938 and 4,181,598 for descriptions of such processes.
A dewaxing process employing synthetic offretite is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,174. Processes of this type have become commercially available as shown by the 1986 Refining Process Handbook, page 90, Hydrocarbon Processing, September 1986, which refers to the availability of the Mobil Lube Dewaxing Process (MLDW). The MLDW process is also described in Chen et. al. "Industrial Application of Shape-Selective Catalysis" Catal. Rev.-Sci. Eng. 28, (283), 185-264 (1986), especially pp. 241-247, to which reference is made for a further description of the process. Reference is made to these disclosures for a description of various catalytic dewaxing processes.
In the catalytic dewaxing processes of this kind, the catalyst becomes progressively deactivated as the dewaxing cycle progresses and to compensate for this, the temperature of the dewaxing reactor is progressively raised in order to meet the target pour point for the product. There is a limit, however, to which the temperature can be raised before the properties of the product, especially oxidation stability become unacceptable. For this reason, the catalytic dewaxing process is usually operated in cycles with the temperature being raised in the course of the cycle from a low start-of-cycle (SOC) value, typically about 500.degree. F. (about 260.degree. C.), to a final, end-of cycle (EOC) value, typically about 680.degree. F. (about 360.degree. C.), after which the catalyst is reactivated or regenerated for a new cycle. Typically, the catalyst may be reactivated by hydrogen stripping several times before an oxidative regeneration is necessary as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,102; 4,247,388 and 4,508,836 to which reference is made for descriptions of such hydrogen reactivation procedures. Oxidative regeneration is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,388; 3,069,363; 3,956,102 and G.B. U.S. Patent No. 1,148,545. It is believed that the hydrogen reactivation procedure occurs by transfer of hydrogen to the coke on the deactivated catalyst to form more volatile species which are then stripped off at the temperatures used in the process.
The use of a metal hydrogenation component on the dewaxing catalyst has been described as a highly desirable expedient, both for obtaining extended dewaxing cycle durations and for improving the reactivation procedure even though the dewaxing reaction itself is not one which required hydrogen for stoichiometric balance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,052 discloses the use of noble metal components e.g. Pt, Pd as superior to base metals such as nickel for this purpose. During the dewaxing cycle itself, nickel on the catalyst was thought to reduce the extent of coke lay-down by promoting transfer of hydrogen to coke precursors deposited on the catalyst during the dewaxing reactions. Similarly, the metal was also thought to promote removal of coke and coke precursors during hydrogen reactivation by promoting hydrogen transfer to these species to form materials which would be more readily desorbed from the catalyst. Thus, the presence of a metal component was considered necessary for extended cycle life, especially after hydrogen reactivation.
Chemical reactions between liquid and gaseous reactants present difficulties in obtaining intimate contact between phases. Such reactions are further complicated when the desired reaction is catalytic and requires contact of both fluid phases with a solid catalyst. In the operation of conventional concurrent multiphase reactors, the gas and liquid under certain circumstances tend to travel different flow paths. The gas phase can flow in the direction of least pressure resistance; whereas the liquid phase flows by gravity in a trickle path over and around the catalyst particles. Under conditions of low liquid to gas ratios, parallel channel flow and gas frictional drag can make the liquid flow non-uniformly, thus leaving portions of the catalyst bed underutilized due to lack of adequate wetting. Under these circumstances, commercial reactor performance can be much poorer than expected from laboratory studies in which flow conditions in small pilot units can be more uniform.
The segregation of the liquid and gaseous phases in a non-uniform manner in a commercial reactor is sometimes referred to as maldistribution. Attempts have been made to avoid maldistribution, such as the provision of multiple layers of catalyst with interlayered redistributors located along the reactor longitudinal axis. Numerous multi-phase reactor systems have been developed wherein a fixed porous bed of solid catalyst is retained in a reactor. Typically, fixed bed reactors have been arranged with the diverse phases being passed cocurrently over the catalyst, for instance as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,539 (Derr et. al.), 4,235,847 (Scott), 4,283,271 (Garwood et. al.), and 4,396,538 (Chen et. al.). While prior reactor systems are satisfactory for certain needs, efficient multi-phase contact has been difficult to achieve for some fixed bed applications when maldistribution occurs as the reactants progress through the catalyst bed, particularly in those instances when the liquid phase is small compared to the gaseous phase. This phenomena of maldistribution developing as reactants pass through the catalyst bed can occur in commercial size large diameter reactors but is not seen in small diameter laboratory units.
In the petroleum refining industry, multi-phase catalytic reactor systems have been employed for dewaxing, hydrogenation, desulfurizing, hydrocracking, isomerization and other treatments of liquid feedstocks, especially heavy distillates, lubricants, heavy oil fractions, residuum, etc. In the following description, emphasis is placed on a selective hydrodewaxing process, which employs a catalyst comprising a medium pore siliceous zeolite having a constraint index of about 2 to 12, for example, an acidic ZSM-5 type pentasil aluminosilicate having a silica to alumina mole ratio greater than 12.
In the refining of lubricants derived from petroleum by fractionation of crude oil, a series of catalytic reactions are employed for severely hydrotreating, converting and removing sulfur and nitrogen contaminants, hydrocracking and isomerizing components of the lubricant charge stock in one or more catalytic reactors. This can be followed by hydrodewaxing and/or hydrogenation (mild hydrotreating) in contact with different catalysts under varying reaction conditions. An integrated three-step lube refining process disclosed by Garwood et. al., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,271 is adaptable according to the present invention.
In a typical multi-phase reactor system, the average gas-liquid volume ratio in the catalyst zone is about 1:4 to 20:1 under process conditions. Preferably the liquid is supplied to the catalyst bed at a rate to occupy about 10 to 50% of the void volume. The volume of gas may decrease due to reactant depletion, as the liquid feedstock and gas pass through the reactor. Vapor production, adiabatic heating or expansion can also affect the volume.